The objective of this project is to determine the mode of action for growth hormone. Conditions for cell culture responsive to growth hormone have been developed. A cell line, originally derived from rat liver, has bben shown to increase its rate of leucine incorporation after exposure to the hormone. With the use of this cell culture as an assay system, initial experimental approach will be based on a working hypothesis that growth hormone shares common pathway with some of the toxins.